One Smile
by Maya-roo
Summary: After his heart is broken, Rod get's some help from an unexpected person.
1. Chapter 1

He looked down at her, a smile appearing on his face as he saw how much the blonde in front of him was blushing. The red-head brought up his right hand to cup her cheek, pulling her closer. "Oh Rachel..." he said with a laugh, watching as the blonde farmer blushed more. She couldn't help the goofy smile that appeared on her face. "Please, Allen, this is..." she squeaked, but couldn't find the exact words. Her hands had become quite sweaty with the new company of a dazzling ring that decided their relationship, but Rachel refused to move her arms from her side. "...Embarrassing?" Allen suggested, laughing as he examined her face. "Please, princess, it's only us here." The blonde felt her heart skip a beat as he called her that. "Princess..." she murmured, staring back up at him.

The two new lovers didn't notice the figure in the bushes behind them. Another soul was among them, despite Allen's reassuring words. The man in the bushes seemed to be rooted to the ground, unable to run or move towards them. Every moment they spent like...like _that_, Rod felt his heart crack even more. The blonde pet shop owner couldn't pull his green gaze away.

A lump in his throat began to form as he saw the handsome stylist lean in. As soon as their lips touched, it seemed like whatever was keeping Rod in place had let go completely. The blonde man turned around and sped off, tears blurring his sight. He didn't bother turning around to see the lovers' shocked faces - in fact, he never wanted to see either them again.

Finally, he was in his cottage, panting as he held the doorknob for a few moments. Rod sank down to the floor, his back against the door, trying to blink his tears away. He refused to let himself break out in sobs, but his will didn't seem to be strong enough. Soon he was making noises that normally only his animals would make, covering his face in his hands, feeling ashamed, betrayed, and sad.

After a few minutes of his sobbing, his door was pushed open, causing Rod to fall forward. He scrambled around, and looked back up at the newcomer. The blonde examined him for a few heartbeats, deciding whether or not he should hide his tear stained face in shame. "Oh...H-Hi, Neil," he squeaked, quickly trying to wipe off his tears with his sleeve.

When he looked up, the animal caretaker was gone. Rod jumped as he looked to his side, eyes widening in surprise. "H-How did you move so fast?" he asked with a sniffle, seeing the usually quiet man next to him. "Okay, what happened?" Although his words were demanding, his voice was uncharacteristically caring. Rod looked down at his feet as he told everything he saw.

"I...I just thought..." he sniffled, rubbing his nose on his sleeve, "that...that Rachel really...loved me...a-and that Allen was my friend..." Rod finished, clearly swimming in his own self-pity. "Did he even know you felt that way about Rachel?" Rod quickly shook his head, his gaze darkening even more. "It's my fault...I brought this upon me...I should've-I should've told her!" he said, sniffling again. "Rod." The blonde looked up as he heard his name in the tough voice of Neil. "Mm?" "You know how Rachel is. She's nice to everyone. A bit misleading. But does that mean you're just going to give up at life?"

Rod shook his head, "N...No..." Neil nodded, his eyes determined. That was the most positive emotion Rod had ever seen him show. "There's other fish in the sea, Rod. It's okay that this one got away." Rod opened his mouth to argue, but soon looked down again. "You're right. Thanks, Neil." The other man got up, making his way to the door. "Don't mention it."

As soon as Neil was out the door, Rod felt himself smile. It wasn't the big kind of smile that Rachel gave - or rather, given - him, but maybe it was just enough.


	2. BONUS EPILOGUE

The next day, Rachel was at his store, purchasing a cat. Aside from buying the cat, she never spoke to him. Rod didn't mind, as he felt the trembling smile plastered to his face uncomfortable, but was still a bit saddened the girl who once filled his thoughts had said nothing friendly, not even anything about what he saw. As Rachel walked out the door, Rod called out, "I hope you're happy!" The wacky smile was still painted on his face, but there was no sadness or resentment in his call. Rachel turned back and flashed him a small smile, not saying anything.

The next few times Rachel came to buy something, it was easier for Rod. After three visits, the miserable storm cloud that usually hung over his head when Rachel was in his sight was cleared. He no longer felt incomplete without her, and the call from her first visit didn't feel halfhearted anymore. They were friends again - but would be nothing more.

_Neil was so right, _Rod thought as he walked into Hana's general store. His actions were swift and free without any grief, as if a huge weight had been lifted from him. _There are so many more people out there. Rachel just wasn't the one. _He chatted to Hana for a few seconds before buying his desired item. He walked out of the store, a bouquet of wild flowers in his hand.

"Neil, you better like Moondrop Flowers," he said under his breath before knocking on his door. When Neil opened the door, he was greeted by Rod. There was a smile on his face - a smile exactly like the on Rachel gave him ages ago.


End file.
